Sasuke's return
by Taceru
Summary: Sasuke would like to battle Naruto so he heads to the village.


**I do not own any of the charters in Naruto. PLEASE have fun reading the story.**

The one day Saskue went for walks so he could think. He really wanted to battle Naruto again, so he started walking back to the village he betrayed. Orochimaru was aware of Sasuke's plan to battle Naruto agine, Orochimaru stop Sasuke and asked him to go to the village hidden in the sand "why?" Sasuke asked. "Because I want you to go see the Kazekage." Said Orochimaru, Sasuke said okay that he would go.

Sasuke went to the hidden sand village, when Sasuke got there Kankuro stopped him. "Why are you here?" asked Kankuro. "My businesses is with the Kazekage, besides Orochimaru sent me." Answered Sasuke. "Oh I see follow me." Kankuro took him to the Kazekage office. The Kazekage at the time is Gaara of the dessert, Kankuro knocked on the door and Gaara told them to come in.

Gaara looked at the door and saw that Kankuro was leading Sasuke Uchiha into his office. "What is the reason for him being here." Asked Gaara, "he said that Orochimaru sent him here to take care of business you wanted to see Orochimaru for." answered Kankuro. "I see, leave us Kankuro" said Gaara. Kankuro left the room but he stood outside of the room to make sure that the Kazekage would not be killed.

Gaara started to tell the reason he wanted to talk to Orochimaru when the Sasuke interrupted him. "So why did you want to talk to Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke. "I was getting to the explanation so don't interrupt!" said Gaara. "Sorry!" Said Sasuke. "I really wanted to tell Orochimaru, that he needs to disband the village hidden in the sound or I will hunt you down and kill him!" said Gaara. "Orochimaru will never disband the village hidden sound." answered Sasuke, "I know just tell them what I said." replied Gaara.

Sasuke went back and told the road tomorrow what the contrary, they said. "Oh I see so the Kazekage doesn't like the village hidden sound, he is no one to trust his day will." Said Orochimaru. "Master Orochimaru and some business to take care of another village." Said Sasuke. "I'll okay go take care of your business in the village hidden in the leads." said Orochimaru. But Sasuke had already left by the time Orochimaru told him that it was okay to go.

Sasuke started on his journey to the village hidden in the leaves. While Sasuke kept thinking of the past, Sasuke was mostly thinking of Naruto. Sasuke saw a boy crying, so he asked the boy why he was crying. The boys said that he was lost on his way home. So Sasuke said that he would help the boy get home. "Where do you live?" asked Sasuke. "I live in the village hidden the leaves." answered the boy.

Something that the boy back to the village hidden the leads. The boy ran to the gate, he was happy to be home. The guards saw the boy and took him to the Hokage's office. The Hokage at the time is Naruto, Sasuke did not want to have the village know that he was there. So he transformed into a dog so no one will recognize him. He was walking through the village in search of Naruto. He did see Naruto at the usual spot. He saw someone he recognized and that person was Sakura, he saw that she was chasing after someone.

Sakura was calling him the Hokage, Sasuke looked and saw that it was Naruto. So he went up and bit Naruto on the foot. "Ouch that hurt!" Naruto said. He looked down at the dog that had bitten him, he heard the dog say that he was a total loser. Naruto recognize the voice that was coming from the dog as Sasuke's voice.

Naruto use the technique that he learned from Jiraiya sensei. That technique was to show the true form of anything, he is the technique on the dog. Sakura was so surprised that she hugged and kissed Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura took Sasuke back to the office where the 7th was at that time. Narita the 7th was working on paperwork when she heard the knock on the door.

She told them to come in and just not stand outside, when they came in and the 7th saw the trader the village. She asked why they brought Sasuke to her office. They said that they wanted to talk to Sasuke in private, Sasuke said that he wanted to battle Naruto, he also said that he wanted to marry Sakura. The 7th suggested to the 6th that a battle between them would this be held in the exam arena.

A small group gathered at the battle arena, the 7th set the rules of the battle. The rules there are no rules she could stop the battle at any time. They didn't want the village to know about the battle, but somehow the village heard about the battle and the battle arena was soon have to handle of the villagers to see the spectacle between Naruto and the one that intrigued the village. As the battle had gotten under way you could hear the crowd cheer me for Sasuke and for Naruto. The battle is long and it had already been two days since they started battling, at the end of the battle the winter was none other than Naruto the 6th Hokage.

The villagers started yelling at Sasuke for betraying the village, Sasuke told the villagers that he would prove that he was one to trust again so for over a year he worked hard for the village to show that he was a trustworthy ninja again. All the villagers soon started to think Sasuke wasn't all that bad again, and put what he had done to the village to the back of their minds. Over the year that he was trying to prove himself, Sasuke and Sakura got married and they had two kids a boy and a girl.


End file.
